Typically, in corporations, large volumes of important information may be stored in a system or storage device. Such systems may include defect tracking systems, email databases, and invention disclosures. When performing a search query in these systems, the potential result set may include a substantial number of records returned. Most systems allow a way of sorting the result set, but the sorting is usually limited to the record columns and having their corresponding values sorted in ascending or descending order. When viewing large result sets, traditional sorting methods may not always reveal which records in the result set are the most important.
In some current systems, a search query may be run and the result set sorted by severity. If the result set is large, the sorting may still result in a large number of records having the same severity level. In this situation, there is no way to quickly determine which records in the result set are the most important. The user would have to manually go through each record in the result set and determine the importance of each record relative to the other records in the result set.